ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Coach Spitz
Coach Spitz was a recurring character on Raven's Home. He began as a substitute gym teacher and ultimately becomes the Head Coach of both the Football and Basketball Teams of George Washington Carver Community School. He was portrayed by Anthony Alabi. Personality Coach Spitz is energetic as seen in how much energy and enthusiasm he puts into his P.E. lessons and during his investigation of the illicit snack ring. History Season 1 You're Gonna Get It Coach Spitz is the new substitute coach at George Washington Carver Community School. During his first P.E. lesson in Levi's 4th grade class, he runs into Booker pretending to be a fourth grader to help save Levi from dodgeball. Coach Spitz notes that Booker is too tall for a fourth grader but he lets it slide. When Booker tells him his name, he mistakes it for "Booger." The coach is sorely disappointed that Booker turns out not to be the athletic prodigy he had assumed he was. Vending the Rules Coach Spitz complains that the school hasn't yet hired him as a full-time coach. In an attempt to impress the school, he goes after the secret snack ring that's being run by Levi, Booker, Nia and Tess. Durng hs investigation, Coach Spitz manages to get a student to implicate the ringleaders. Unfortunately, they outsmart him, and the coach cannot collect any tangible evidence. The frustrated coach comes out with nothing. Season 2 Because It is revealed that Coach Spitz has three rules: no yelling; no gum chewing; and no moonwalking. So, when Booker clams to get a vision of the coach moonwalking, the other kids don't believe him until they actually see Coach Spitz moon-walking in celebration, when he learns the upcoming opposing school's team quarterback has suffered a leg injury. Later, when Coach Spitz catches Booker telling the other kids that he's psychic, he calls Raven who comes over to bust Booker. Later Coach Spitz is seen riding with Raven in her Scüt vehicle, but as he appears quite cramped, he advises her to get a larger car. Raven's Home: Remix After having been granted permission by Principal Kwan to stage his magnum opus, Spitz: The Musical!, a remembrance of his youth infused with rap lyrics of his own devising, at Carver, Coach Spitz posts an auditions sign-up in the main hallway. The Baxter-Carter twins and their friends witness this, and inquire what the sheet is for. The coach describes his play for them as "The story of a boy whose dreams of becoming a famous horse jockey are dashed when he has a growth spurt and winds up six-foot-five." He acts out a dramatic scene from his past, when Spitz confronted the Jockey Committee and declared that he was not too big, but rather the horses were too small, but was fired anyway. That setback caused him to take up Basketball and rapping instead, which is why his show centers on a basketball player that learns how to rap. Booker claims that he was born to play that character, and tries to get the coach to give him the part at that very moment, but Spitz just states that he will see him at the auditions, and walks away. The next day, Coach Spitz comes across Tess shooting hoops while rapping, and is impressed by her abilities, adding that she reminds him of a younger version of himself. He continues on, stating that it is unfortunate that Tess is not right for a part in his play. This causes Nia to confront the coach, on Tess not being allowed in the play because she wasn't a boy. Tess is willing to let the matter drop, but Nia is insistent. Coach Spitz explains that it is his life story, and at that time, boys and girls did not play on the same team. Nia thinks Tess should still get a chance. Spitz reveals that the only female roles in the play are cheerleaders or his mother, but as he already promised that part to his actual mother, that only leaves cheerleaders. Nia refuses that notion, declaring that it has to be ballplayer or nothing. Coach Spitz opts for nothing, ending the discussion. The next day, Coach Spitz officially begins the auditions for the younger version of himself.. The first is an extremely nervous student that can barely sputter out the lines, whom Spitz quickly dismisses. Next is Booker Baxter wearing "old-school gear from the 70's." Booker displays adequate rapping ability, but cannot handle when Spitz passes him an actual basketball, as it knocks him down to his knees. That has the coach calling for the next candidate. At that point, Nia appears with a small group of girls. The coach informs them that cheerleader auditions are scheduled for the next day, but Nia states that they have not arrived to be cheerleaders, but to remind the coach of the opportunity he is passing up. Nia contends that no matter what an individual's race or gender, the best person suited for the role should play the lead. She adds that Coach Spitz has an important story to tell, and the best person to show the world that is her girl, Tess. The girls then commandeer the stage, as Nia asks the coach to open his mind and do the right thing and give Tess a chance. The girls then part to reveal Tess demonstrating her superior basketball skills. Nia proclaims that Tess could be "legendary" as young Spitz. As Tess sinks a jump shot onstage, Coach Spitz offers no reply, but does appear to be actually considering the possibility. The following afternoon, the casting complete, Coach Spitz announces the final member of the cast, the student he has selected to play Young Coach Spitz. He calls out Booker's name. Booker celebrates before the coach tells him to move out of the way, so he can look his real choice in the eyes, as he hands over the #3 Spitz jersey, signifying that Tess has won the lead role in Spitz: The Musical! The next day, in the Carver gym, Coach Spitz is confronted by an irate Raven, demanding to know why Booker did not get the lead role in the play. The coach claims that Booker can neither act, shoot hoops, or rap. Raven then bribes the coach with a pie she has baked to get Booker somehow involved in the play. Coach Spitz offers front row tickets, a backstage role, or even a brand new role for Booker as a tree, for just a piece of the pie, but Raven wants Booker to get a chance to shine. Ultimately, the coach offers the non-speaking role of Referee #1, but it is only after he agrees to have the character blow his whistle twice, that Raven finally lets Spitz have the pie. On Opening Night, just before curtain, Director Spitz calls for everyone to get to their places backstage, noting to himself, that he is living out his dream. As the curtains part, Spitz has a front row seat, and joins in the audience's opening applause. Yet when Tess freezes on stage, Coach Spitz sees that she has been overwhelmed, and calls "Time-out," despite Raven's objections, as he declares that he can because he is the director. After the curtains have closed, Spitz speaks with Tess, asking what happened to her, but an apologetic Tess can only confess that she choked. Feeling he has no choice, Spitz tells Tess that she is out of the play. After Tess has surrendered the jersey, Spitz tells Booker he is the only that knows the part, and reluctantly hands him the jersey. Even as Raven announces her happiness that her "Baby is going to be a star," a dubious Spitz clearly does not share her enthusiasm, as he turns away. Just before resuming the play, Director Spitz locates Booker, but is surprised to discover that it is Tess that has his jersey draped over her shoulder. Tess declares that she is now ready to play Young Spitz, and promises to make him proud. Smiling, Coach Spitz states that he knows she will, and assures Tess that she is the best version of himself he could ever have hoped for. With his star now finally ready to perform, Director Spitz, then calls "Time in." The plays proves to be quite entertaining, and by the time the final number begins, the crowd eagerly participates by calling out Coach Spitz's name. In the last moments of the performance, the coach and the rest of the people seated in the front row, arise and dance in front of the stage. When Tess, as Spitz, ends the show by sinking the final shot, a tearful Coach Spitz, proclaims that "It was beautiful." The coach joins the rest of the crowd in calling out Booker's name, when his errant basketball shot ruins Chelsea's supply of turnip juice. The coach is also among the group that catches Booker, when he jumps into the audience, after having declared that an afterparty will be held at his house. Later at the party, Coach Spitz enjoys himself, while dancing with the rest of the guests on the 352 Hauser Avenue rooftop. . Season 3 Crewed Up Coach Spitz, is investigating strange pranks being pulled at Carver (such as strange lilac liquids from the water fountains, a spate of missing library books, and the case of the cricket crisis ) and suspects Alexandra and the rest of "The No-Good Nerds," are the culprits, but does not have the evidence to prove it. Meanwhile, the Coach also demotes Tess O'Malley from her starting point guard spot on the Carver team, as she had spent too much time with The Chi-Lective and let her Basketball skills slip as a result. Tess tries to prove the Coach wrong, but she fails badly during the practice drills. Coach Spitz officially names Olivia Olivinsky as the new starting point guard of the Carver Peanuts. However, Tess does manage to shortly get back in playing shape, and impresses Spitz enough to change his mind and restore her position. However, Tess points out that Olivia worked hard too, and Tess is willing to let her keep the spot, as she will still be on the team bench if needed. Coach Spitz approves of Tess' attitude, and welcomes her back to the team. Appearances Season 1 *You're Gonna Get It *Vending the Rules Season 2 *Because *Raven's Home: Remix Season 3 *Crewed Up *Hoop Streams Trivia * Coach Spitz has three rules: *# No yelling. *# No gum chewing. *# No moonwalking. *He is an aspiring playwright, having written a musical on his life story, Spitz: The Musical. *In his youth he wanted to be a horse jockey, but a growth spurt forced him to take up basketball instead. *He considers himself a good rapper. *He is ‘6.5’ *Coach Spitz is currently the Head Coach of both the Carver Peanuts Football and Basketball teams. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters